


Well Worn

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting





	Well Worn

“Is this seat taken?”

Remus looked up from his book to see a young, pretty woman holding coffee in one hand and a paperback in the other. She looked at him patiently with kind (y/e/c) eyes.

“N-No. Be my guest, “ he said, shyly gesturing towards the chair across from him.

“Thank you,” she replied, smiling. She had a beautiful smile that somehow made him feel warm and safe.

Remus took a quick glance around while she got settled. The coffee shop was small to be sure, but there were a couple empty tables.

“I’m (y/n), by the way,” she continued, extending her hand to him.

He took her hand, noting how soft it was. “Remus.”

“Pleased to meet you, Remus,” she said. “May I ask what you’re reading?”

Remus went pink as he held up his tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights._ It was one of the few he had left after resigning last month.

“Well worn,” she commented, “you must really like it.”

His face grew pinker. “Something like that. What about you?” he added, wanting to distract from what he thought was an obvious sign of his poverty..

To his disbelief, the book she held out to him was almost in even worse condition. “_Pride and Prejudice._ As you can obviously see, my absolute favourite. I’ve gotten newer copies since I was given that one when I was sixteen. But, sometimes, I just prefer the memories that one holds for me. Do you know what I mean?”

Remus beamed at her. “I absolutely do!”

They sat and talked, each completely engrossed with the other, until the coffee shop closed.


End file.
